This invention relates generally to an energy conserving environmental control system and, more particularly, to an environmental control system in which temperature control in selected areas is automatically controlled in response to the presence or absence therein of human occupants.
The recent energy crisis has accentuated the importance of energy conservation. Some of the most significant consumers of energy are the environmental conditioning systems which either heat or cool the air within buildings located in climates exhibiting uncomfortable air temperatures. In efforts to reduce energy consumption for these purposes both public and private sectors of the Government have engaged in campaigns admonishing the public to conserve fuel by increasing the quality of temperature insulation in floors, walls and ceilings of both new and existing dwellings, accepting less than physically optimum air temperatures, eliminating or reducing environmental conditioning in unused rooms, etc. Although the latter method can effectively reduce energy consumption in many situations there are certain circumstances in which human intervention cannot be relied upon to adjust thermostatic controls in unoccupied portions of a building. For example, many public and institutional buildings have classrooms, general purpose rooms, auditoriums, etc., that are utilized by diverse groups which are directed by individuals who cannot be relied upon to alter thermostatic settings after use of a given facility has been completed. Furthermore, such rooms often are used under varying schedules and therefore are not susceptible to automatically timed environmental control systems.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an environmental control system in which the air temperature in a given enclosure is automatically controlled in response to human presence therein.